


当你摸了一只狗的肚子

by saltcake



Series: 非人类！AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, cat arthur, dog Eames
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 猫猫Arthur和狗狗Eames





	当你摸了一只狗的肚子

**Author's Note:**

> 什么都没有，但是lof发现它是色文了

Cobb认为Arthur和Eames之间因为种族问题存在误解，Arthur答应他会好好跟Eames谈谈。

Eames窝在小床上睡觉，光着上身，肩膀上打着绷带，后背微微起伏，在腰间搭了一块薄毯。Arthur坐在他的旁边，泡了一杯咖啡，无聊地调着电视，没开声音，只能听着Eames轻微打鼾。

他喝完咖啡，又检查了一遍电子邮箱，Cobb还没有回信，Arthur抿着嘴，轻轻把杯子放下。

Eames侧卧着，背对Arthur，直立的狗耳朵前倾，随着呼吸微微抖动。Arthur悄悄凑过去，他俯下身，嗅了嗅Eames的脖子。

Cobb认为Arthur和Eames之间因为种族问题存在误解，Arthur答应过他会好好跟Eames谈谈。现在，他们两个躲在安全屋里，Eames为了保护他肩部中了弹(Arthur不知道这个蠢狗到底为什么要挡在他的身前)，而Cobb到现在还没有回他的消息。也许，Arthur想，也许等Eames睡醒了，他们可以先聊一聊那颗该死的子弹。

Eames咕哝了一声，睁开一只眼，他看到是Arthur，又懒洋洋地闭上了，咧着嘴笑。“小猫，”他的嗓子有点哑，Eames翻了个身，受伤的肩膀靠在Arthur的大腿上，他拱着脑袋往Arthur身上蹭，“你要给我搔肚皮吗？”

Arthur有点尴尬，他一动不动，Eames歪在他的身上，坦露着腹部，眼睛半阖着，又开始打瞌睡。Arthur试探着伸出手，轻轻盖在Eames的肚子上，然后抓了抓，Eames的腿抽动了一下，Arthur吓了一跳，想要收回手，Eames抓住他的手臂，往下拉了拉，“挠这里，亲爱的……”

Arthur听说过犬类肚皮上的秘密区域，但是他没有跟狗打过交道，也不认为会有狗愿意把肚子暴露给一只猫。Eames似乎并不介意，他半眯着眼，将Arthur的手压在自己的下腹部，抬着屁股在他的掌心上蹭了蹭，然后，Eames松开手，去解他的腰带。Arthur僵住了 ,差点炸毛。

“如果你敢——”他威胁道，“我就抓烂你的脸!”

“什么?不，放松，小猫。"Eames用屁股磨蹭床，把他的裤子拽下来半截，好让他的狗尾巴从裤管里钻出来，“憋在裤子里太挤了。"他的尾巴晃了晃，Arthur盯着炸成花的尾巴稍，按捺住想要顺毛的冲动。

“拜托，你再挠挠我。"Eames舔了下嘴唇，挺起腰腹来，身上的毯子滑了下去，Arthur盯着他鼓起的胸肌和腰，耳朵抽动了一下。Eames等了一会儿，他歪歪头，又伸手抓过Arthur的手腕，拉着他的手掌挤压自己的小腹，“求你了，"Eames呜呜地说，“再挠挠我…”

Arthur的呼吸变得有些沉重，他轻轻用指腹摩擦Eames的肚脐下方，然后用指尖搔了搔, Eames蹬了下腿,轻微地喘起来。

“是的、对，就这...”

Arthur用手掌根部揉按Eames的小腹, Eames的狗尾巴在两腿之间抽打着,他半眯起眼，脑袋砸回到枕头上，在上面磨蹭自己的耳朵根。Arthur担忧地看了一眼Eames的肩膀，Eames掀起眼皮来看他，又拱到他的身上去嗅，Arthur扶着他的另一边肩膀，手指又滑到Eames的脖子上,轻轻捏住他的后颈。

“再挠挠，哎、对，对对..”Eames呼哧呼哧喘着气，狗尾巴摇成花，Arthur的漂亮手指搔着他的肚皮，Eames觉得自己狗生圆满。他半眯着眼，无意识地吐出舌头,口水淌了一下巴，腿一直在抖，当Arthur的手指摩擦他的腹股沟时，Eames甚至呻吟出声。

Arthur有点着迷，他盯着Eames沾满口水的下巴，并没有注意到自己的手指已经过于向下，他俯下身，伸出舌头，舔了舔Eames的嘴唇，然后，他的指腹擦过又湿又硬的，从拳击短裤的边缘偷偷冒出头的Eames的通红的吐着水的老二。

Eames猛地清醒过来，他立刻从Arthur的手边挣脱开，蜷缩起身体，后背弓着，还在轻微发抖。他背对着Arthur，从耳朵尖红到脖子，尾巴甩了甩，夹到了两腿间。

“对不起，"Eames低声说，他急促地喘着，夹紧大腿，从肩膀上看了Arthur一眼，脸也红了，有点不好意思，“很久没人给我搔肚皮了，我有点....激动。”

“你喜欢这个?”Arthur好奇地问。

“当然，甜心，你不知道这有多美妙！"Eames笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我超爱这个，谢谢你，Arthur, 我感觉好多了。”

他舔了舔嘴唇，又抿起来，Eames在床上蹭了蹭，喘了一下，“不过我得……嗯…它可能需要点时间……”

“你的肩膀。”Arthur吸了一口气，使自己平静下来，他闻到Eames身上的味道，微抿住嘴唇。

“我很好。不是什么大问题。”Eames应了一声，轻声哼哼着，偷偷抚摸自己。

“啊，”他回过神来，Eames眨了眨眼，他的脸还是烧得发红，他侧过头，透过睫毛看着Arthur，“嗯……不要在意，我也不知道为什么——”他湿润了一下嘴唇，抿着嘴角笑，“可能是本能…？谁知道呢……”

Arthur伸出手，轻轻抚摸他的肩背，Eames垂下眼，发出柔软的喉音，他的尾巴从腿间滑下来，扫着大腿。

“你能不能…再摸摸我的耳朵根？”Eames恳求道，他的狗耳朵乖顺地耷拉下来，Arthur的手掌轻轻摩挲着他的后颈，然后拢住那对狗耳朵，用拇指揉按着耳根的皮肉。

那股味道变得浓郁起来，Eames打了个哆嗦，喘息变得急促，手上的动作大了起来。Arthur看着他，直到他的皮肤变得汗津津的，肌肉紧绷，然后呻吟着，松懈下来，轻声哼哼。他的尾巴在西服裤里挤着，Arthur调整了一下坐姿。

“你以后还能给我搔肚皮吗？”Eames缓过神来，在枕头上蹭了蹭，懒洋洋地问，Arthur把毯子拽起来，扔到他的身上。

“也许吧。”Arthur咧起嘴，并没注意到自己在笑。

“我可以给你舔毛。”Eames突然说，表现得跃跃欲试，还很兴奋。

“不要。”Arthur的脸色立刻冷下来。

“嘿！”Eames受伤地撇着嘴。

“你好多口水。”Arthur皱着眉说。

“我也可以这样给你舔。”Eames张开嘴，摆弄他的舌头。

“滚开。”Arthur轻轻推了他一下，Eames裹着毯子，大声笑起来。


End file.
